The use of electronic devices, such as tablet PCs, smart phones, smart watches, and the like has become universalized, and technology related to the control of external electronic devices using a wireless communication function has been developed and applied to electronic devices, in addition to functions related to photos, music, videos, games, and the like.
Also, recently used electronic devices provide user interfaces that show the states of the electronic device such that users can easily recognize the current state information of corresponding electronic devices. For example, an electronic device displays state information, such as a received signal strength indication (RSSI) of the electronic device, the state of a remaining charge of the battery, notification information, and the like, in a designated area of a screen of the electronic device.